


bored, nothing to do

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the jumper, Jeannie, John, and Ronon are bored.  With nothing to do but....</p>
            </blockquote>





	bored, nothing to do

Jeannie sighed in annoyance. "You mean we're stuck here in the jumper for three days?"

John shrugged. "Rescue's usually about that fast, yeah." He stretched out his legs and pushed his boots off. He wiggled his toes and stretched, looking like a cat settling in for a nap. "Time flies."

"Usually we fuck," Ronon added helpfully. All the tension John had let go snapped back into his body. Even though he kept the same posture, every line of him was tense. Ronon whacked him on the shoulder.

"Ooh," Jeannie said, eyes lighting up. John hunched even more in on himself. "Can I watch?" Ronon gave her a tight, tooth-baring grin and shifted closer to John. "I think better after coming," Jeannie protested. "I could maybe figure this out and rescue us."

Ronon snorted. "Your brother always says the same thing."

John turned his narrow-eyed suspicious glare on Ronon. "You have a plan, huh?" To Jeannie, he sounded a little hurt.

She was about to wave the whole thing off and get her copy of Cosmo from her backpack when Ronon leaned forward, practically putting his chin on John's shoulder, and rumbled, "Strip," in John's ear.

John shivered, full-body. His fingers ghosted up to his jacket, fumbling the buttons open, sliding his arms through the sleeves, tugging off his t-shirt. He stood and shoved down his pants and underwear, and finally pulled his socks off. Standing there awkwardly in just his wristwatch and sweatband, he looked like he was in manacles. Jeannie shifted in her seat, aware that she was wet, trying to rub against the crotch of her BDU pants.

"Usually I fuck John, he sucks McKay's dick," Ronon said, picking John's jacket up off the floor and pulling out a condom and a tiny bottle labelled Gun Oil that Jeannie was pretty sure was not, actually, gun oil. "You and your partner --" Ronon started, unlacing his trousers and pushing them down. Jeannie tried not to stare. John was pretty much the same physical type as Kaleb, but Ronon was... perfect.

"We're emotionally exculsive, not sexually," Jeannie said dismissively. John gave her a scoffing kind of grin; she wondered if Mer said that as well.

Ronon was working his hand up and down the shaft of his dick lazily, his fingers glistening with lubricant. Jeannie was a little embarrassed that she'd thought he'd be bigger; big alien guy with his big alien dick, she mocked herself in her head. "I'm sexually exclusive to John," Ronon said, obviously amused by the way Jeannie couldn't keep her eyes off his dick. "Sorry." He was smiling territorially and didn't sound sorry at all. "John can fuck you or suck you. Whatever."

John looked kind of cold, standing quiet and naked, his dick jerking every time Ronon's fingers made a squelching sound with the lube. But he waggled his eyebrows at Jeannie in the world's worst come-hither way, and Jeannie grinned.

"John doesn't get a choice?" she asked.

Ronon's chin went down a notch, dangerously. "No." John's hand half-reached for his dick, but he stopped himself and took a few steadying hard breaths.

"I hope you're good with your tongue," Jeannie told John, unbuttoning her own pants. "Seriously, I get really, really brilliant ideas after good sex."

The jumper wasn't really designed for comfort, but John improvised bedding and was also really flexible. Jeannie had her feet braced on the floor, John's head between her legs, and John had one hand on her thigh and another under the small of her back. John was taking his time getting acquainted with Jeannie's pussy, which she appreciated.

"Suck on my clit and I'll crack your head with my thighs," she warned. "Little licks, no teeth, and the g-spot is not a myth. Sorry, I don't shave," she added, not really sorry at all. She loved the way her bush grew.

"Neither do I," John said, words hot against her labia. "You can fuck my face, I'm used to it."

Jeannie was fortunately distracted from this bit of TMI (she pictured Mer, and then tried not to) by Ronon tossing the lube down and telling John he was ready. Jeannie kind of wished she'd had a better view of Ronon's fingers stretching John's ass.

"Are you sure?" John asked into Jeannie's vulva, and then she felt the hand under her clench hard. John's breath came hot and fast, open-mouthed panting as Ronon started working his cock in.

Okay, so maybe Ronon's dick wasn't _huge_ , but John still shook and arched like he was being ripped in two. Which was pretty hot. Jeannie kept expecting Ronon to stop and let John adjust, but he didn't, he just kept his hands tight on John's hips.

John whimpered when Ronon finally stopped, and Ronon slapped his ass. "Baby," he said, meaning _wimp_ and not _sweetie_. "Don't get distracted."

"Baby _this_ ," John muttered. Jeannie had no idea what John did, but Ronon doubled over as if he'd been punched in the stomach, making the universal trying-not-to-come face. Jeannie grinned and threaded her fingers into John's hair, pulling him back. He opened his mouth obediently and licked wet broad stripes down along her labia, circled her vag, and then slid a finger in alongside his tongue.

Jeannie directed him to _just-right-there-yeah_ and had him add another finger. "Little licks," she cautioned him again. John licked and rubbed her the right way inside, and her hips shoved up into his face, heels coming up off the floor, head going back, and Jeannie was so wet she thought she must be dripping. _All over John Sheppard_ , she thought, and looked up to see Ronon grinning down at her, his skin so sweat-slick that his shirt clung to his skin. He looked really happy, rolling his hips around slow and then snapping forward into John, who would have bruises on his hips from being held so still, Jeannie thought. She imagined being used like that and pulled John's hair to get him where she wanted him.

"Don't stop, don't stop, _don't_ stop," Jeannie chanted, feeling the tension building to release. She jerked and pushed against John, who moaned and breathed hard and fucked her just the way she needed. She came with that feeling of flying loose from her body, eyes shut so she could see the stars, shouting _Oh God_ and _Fuck me_ as pleasure pulsed out to her curling fingers, her arching feet. She couldn't quite get the words out to explain that John's fingers were too much now, but she reached down and pushed at his hand.

"Done?" John asked, sounding breathless and ragged.

"No-no-no," Jeannie got out, and someone must have trained John well because he went right back to licking, soft little strokes that built up the feeling faster this time, faster and higher and, " _Ooh_." Jeannie was trembling, and she could feel even more now the way each of Ronon's thrusts pushed John into her. She felt emptied out and bright, and John was unrelenting, and she came once more with the soft feeling of settling into a warm bath, and then again when Ronon did something that made John cry out as if he was in pain, pressing his face in to muffle the sound against Jeannie's sensitive skin. Jeannie shifted back and patted John on the head, still shaking. "I'm good," she said, and John nodded, dropping his head as he got his arms under him.

John couldn't stop making noise now that his mouth was unoccupied, so Jeannie thought he'd come next, but instead it was Ronon, with a hard final jerk that pulled John's hips into his lap and made John keen, his hands in tight fists. Jeannie realized with a start that John wouldn't come, not until Ronon let him, and that was just incredibly hot. Ronon reached around and pinched John's nipples, and John's chest heaved. John's eyes were shut and his mouth was open, and Jeannie didn't know when she'd seen anyone so destroyed.

"Please?" John said finally, turning his face into Ronon's neck.

"Yeah, I guess," Ronon said, grinning and ducking his head to kiss John, licking around John's mouth to clean off Jeannie's come. He wrapped one hand around John's dick and jerked him off fast. Jeannie winced a little, but John shattered under the rough touch, come striping Ronon's hand and the hair down from John's stomach. Jeannie still felt the buzz of bliss warm under her skin, but her thoughts were all clear and superfocussed. She got up, pulled on her panties, and started rummaging through her backpack for wet wipes.

"You got any food?" Ronon asked, his voice low. "Otherwise John's going to be useless." He'd shifted John around like dead weight, settling him with his back to Ronon's chest, Ronon's arms tight around John's chest. John's head was lolled back on Ronon's shoulder. They both looked so _happy_ , Jeannie thought, and dug out her emergency pack of M&Ms as well.

"Hey," John said, lazy slow, as if taking insult was too much effort. And then, "Oh, chocolate."

Jeannie handed him the wet wipes first, and he loooked at them in confusion until Ronon grunted impatiently, grabbed a handful, and wiped John's face and his stomach and their hands. Jeannie leaned over and popped candy into John's mouth. She offered Ronon some, but he made a face.

"Sweet," he said, like that was a bad thing. "He likes them, though."

Jeannie wondered if it would be out of line to ask how long they'd been together. She'd thought, back when she was rebuilding bridges with Meredith, that John had had a crush on her brother. Right now, she hoped not, because how terrible would it be to have that helpless affection used for the relief of boredom and the inspiration of McKays? Better to not ask, better to believe the happiness on John's face and Ronon's lazy possessive cuddling.

"So how do the drive pods actually work?" Jeannie asked, crunching candy while thinking about crystals and grabbing her laptop. "Are we looking at a programming glitch, or mechanical failure?"

John made a noise suspiciously close to a whimper, and Ronon chuckled, poking John in the stomach. Jeannie sighed, handed the rest of the chocolates to Ronon, and popped open the access hatch for the drive pod crystals. They were labelled in Czech with taped-on post-it notes. Jeannie squinted, let brilliant ideas take shape in her head, and hummed under her breath as she started working.  



End file.
